


Childish Things

by superallens



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: First Kiss, Inspired by 1x10 of Supergirl, M/M, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:58:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8039779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superallens/pseuds/superallens
Summary: Winsco AU where Winn has the heart to heart moment with Cisco instead of Kara but Cisco doesn’t push Winn away





	Childish Things

**Author's Note:**

> Is this a new ship? I'm not sure but I'm digging it. Hope you enjoy!

Winn paced around Cisco’s apartment, his mind racing a million miles an hour. He still couldn’t believe it. His dad had escaped from prison and wanted to hurt Cisco-  _tried_  to hurt Cisco.

Cisco had used his powers to vibe where his dad was, that way they (Team Supergirl and Team Flash) could stop him from doing anything worse than what he’s already done. The problem was, Barry was off dealing with the Rogues and Kara with some Fort Rozz escapee, leaving Cisco and Winn to deal with the problem. Cisco had recently learned how to a sonic vibration of some sort. 

They figured that he could hold his dad off until the police arrived. But his dad had other plans.

Truth be told, Winn fell in love with Cisco the first day he met the long haired man. His bright smile lit up the room as he walked in that first day and his laugh could fuel a thousand suns. Winn was a hopeless romantic in a sense, but the romantics never got the guy in the long run. 

Winn felt his eyes burn as he fiddled with the phone in his hands, continuing to pace in front of Cisco as the other man stayed leaned against the kitchen island.

“You know, I never should’ve let you go in there. If he would’ve hurt you-”

“I’m fine.” Cisco reassured. He pushed himself off the counter as he watched Winn furiously tap away at his phone. “Who’re calling?”

“Agent Chase.” Agent Chase was leading the investigation with “Toy Man”.

“What are you doing? You know they’ll kill him,” Cisco said as he snatched the phone out of Winn’s hands. Winn scoffed.

“Let them.  _Let them._ ” Winn retorted, his voice beginning to wobble. “The world would be better off for it.”

“Winn, you don’t really want that.” Cisco sighed. “We’ll find him, bring him back to prison-”

“What’s the point, huh?” Winn snapped, retreating towards the couch. “There’s something  _rotten_  inside of him, something t-that can’t be helped.”

“He’s sick, dude, that’s what you said, you said that one day he was normal and the next he went Sith Lord on you like Anakin with Luke.” 

“No, no, it can’t be like that, no!”

“Sometimes that’s just the way it happens,” Cisco said calmly, taking a step closer to Winn.

“Well, then what’s it to stop it from happening to me?” Winn asked through gritted teeth and glassy eyes. He shrugged. “Huh?”

There was a long pause between the two men. Cisco had never seen Winn like this before. Cisco was practically frozen in place as he stared at the other man. Winn sighed heavily as he turned around and walked towards the couch once more. 

Winn stared blankly into space as he slumped into the cushions. His arms rested on his knees and his hands dwindled in the air. Winn’s throat felt tight as he felt all the emotions he had learned to suppress over the years rush back into him like a tidal wave. Once the dam broke, it wouldn’t stop- he was overwhelmed. 

“You know, my father and I were inseparable. Like, we looked the same, we talked the same. We were good at the same things. And now he says we’re linked, like what if he’s right?” Winn asked rhetorically as Cisco neared closer.

“He’s isn’t,” Cisco sighed as he sat down on the couch next to Winn. 

“His genes are like ticking time bombs, just  _waiting_  to go off inside of me. Turn me into him.” If Winn gritted his teeth any harder they would shatter.

“That’s not gonna happen. You’re a good person-”

“That’s what people said about him,” Winn whispered, shifting to face Cisco. “And then he cracked.”

“And now every time I start to get angry, I think  _“Could this be it? Could this be the day I lose everything?”_ ”

“Winn, the day that your dad killed those six people was like the day Harrison Wells killed me, activating my powers from the particle accelerator explosion. The course of our lives changed in that moment,” Cisco said slowly, putting his heart into every word. “You are not going to turn into your father. The day that your world was destroyed, you didn’t give into rage and hatred like your father…”

Cisco took a shaky breath as he stared at Winn. Winn looked so broken, so withered down. He looked completely different from the happy go lucky man he met that first day. Cisco reached over and gripped Winn’s hand for support.

“You and your dad aren’t the only ones linked, you know. We are too. And I’m not gonna let anyone mess with that.”

Without thinking about it, Winn leaned forward and connected his lips with Cisco’s. Winn was so overwhelmed with emotion- with hate for his father, with love for Cisco, with confusion towards the world. He felt  _everything_.

Winn felt like his body was on fire as he snaked his hand up to rest at the nape of Cisco’s neck. It took a moment, but Cisco finally responded. Winn’s heart swelled as he felt the other man passionately kiss him back.

With all the hurt and pain he had felt the past few days, hell, since he was twelve, in that moment, he felt light. Kissing Cisco was like a breath of fresh air and it had been as if Winn had been stuck in a stuffy chamber for years. He couldn’t get enough of Cisco.

Winn broke the kiss with a shuddering breath, letting his forehead rest against Cisco’s. He toyed with the other man’s long hair, twirling it around his fingers. 

“I’m sorry,” Winn whispered, a few tears finally escaping his eyes. It relieved some of the burn.

“It’s okay, I didn’t mind,” Cisco replied, a hint of awe in his voice. Cisco couldn’t believe that that just happened. He thought for sure what he felt for Winn was one sided, but everything that happened in the past few minutes contradicted those thoughts. 

“Thank you, for being here.”

“I’m always here for you.”

 


End file.
